legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Pirate's Cove
So that was the Alpha UI, huh? I like it MUCH better than what they have now. : It may look better to some people, but believe me, the newest one is much easier to read and use. The UI seen in the screenshot was also used in the early beta. Then they switched to another UI which was a bit closer to the current one, then to the one they have today. I've got screenshots of all three, if you want to see them. Jamesster.LEGO 17:05, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :: Oh, and the chat! My goodness, the chat... The alpha/early beta chat was horrid. You had to type "/w of person message" every time if you wanted to private chat with somebody, and their private messages to you showed up in pink in the chat window - not to mention it didn't tell you if a word wasn't allowed, and very few words were allowed at the time, so chatting was a pain in the neck. What they have now is very amazing considering the limitations of the first chat design. Jamesster.LEGO 17:09, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Released this year? No proof yet, so... Mythrunn, I know you're the admin here, but don't think we should put on this page that it says it's being released this year, because 1, there is no proof, it is a guess, 2, if it is released, it will probably be redesigned from the ground up as the Alpha Pirate's Cove was based off of the "classic" GF design, not the new darker one. And before you say anything about 01 live maps or anything, that is because every world that has been made public in the game ever has been listed as that, even ones trashed before the KIC started testing. The only thing the 01 maps thing confirms is that it was in the game files at one point (of course it was, I've been there) - it doesn't mean a thing about it's possible future release. Not saying that it couldn't be released - I'm just saying we should get more evidence before stating it as a fact on the main article, as it's more of a guess at the moment. ;) Jamesster.LEGO 01:40, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Live 1 is the full release of LU, so all maps listed as 01 live maps will be released in an update to the live 1 version of LU. 01:43, January 4, 2011 (UTC) : All maps in the Alpha and Beta were also listed as 01 live maps. 01 refers to Alpha, Beta, AND release. Jamesster.LEGO 01:45, January 4, 2011 (UTC) @ "And before you say anything about 01 live maps or anything, that is because every world that has been made public in the game ever has been listed as that, even ones trashed before the KIC started testing.": YouReeka, Nimbus Park, the old AG, GF, and FV, are not listed as 01 live maps. 01:47, January 4, 2011 (UTC) But even if something IS listed as a 01 live map, does that mean it will be released for sure? Yes, Pirates Cove could be released, but if it is, it will probably be heavily modified or redesigned, as it was based off of the old GF. Also, I played it, there is no way that place is being released in that state - there were too many glitches to count, it was very unpolished and not final at all. There might be a new property called Pirate's Cove released, but I doubt it will use the terrain and layout of the one seen in the Alpha. The properties now have flat building spaces, Pirates Cove was rugged all over, the only really flat spots being underwater. Also, the properties change a lot - For example, remember Cul-De-Sac, that property you could go to from AG in the beta? Gone now, replaced with the new one. Also, remember that other property that was kinda FV-ish? What about the Lagoon? There is no way the Lagoon property is going in the final game, very small build space, rugged terrain, and tons of pre-placed models. Also, there's the properties in the CES videos and other promos, and images of other properties seen in the files (I'll upload those pics when I'm done here if you haven't already seen them). There is simply no way LEGO is releasing all these properties, and they've already shown they have no problem trashing ones and adding others, so really, the chances of the Pirates Cove seen in the Alpha being in the final game is very, very slim, unless it is redesigned, in which case it could probably be counted as a different world with the same name. Jamesster.LEGO 02:03, January 4, 2011 (UTC) I gotta back Mythrun up on this one. It's not just in one place that Pirates Cove is mentioned - and it isn't the only property mentioned that will be larger than what we have now. In fact, there IS proof that these properties are coming, albeit it may be hard to find... and really hard to list in it's full extent. A redesign is so obvious that only a crazy person would miss it as a fact. But it will be retaining the same name. Along with this property, and the other large ones coming to Forbidden Valley and either Nimbus or Frostburgh, some medium properties are coming as well, ones never seen before. All listed with names in the same file. Maybe not proof to you though... still. =P ~LegoFan101 Yes, I'm just saying we should probably gather a bit more evidence before mentioning it on the page as a fact. Jamesster.LEGO 03:02, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Some changes Firstly, I am currently re-uploading the videos I took of this place, but in their original resolutions (the ones I uploaded earlier were run through Windows Movie Maker, causing the already bad video quality to become even worse). Part 1 is re-uploaded, and Part 2 is uploading in another tab as I write this - once it's up I'll add it to the page. Second, I've seen all the upcoming properties except the large Nimbus Station property, and neither of the two upcoming Gnarled Forest properties look even remotely close to the pre-alpha/alpha Pirate's Cove. There's really no connection between the pre-alpha/alpha property shown in this article, and the upcoming property that is replacing it.